Sunrise Sun
Sunrise Sun is a female cat and is the former main antagonist of the film: Lingers: The Movie and is one of the former main antagonists of the first season of Lingers, currently she has become one of the main and supporting characters. Personality: In the film Lingers: The Movie and in the first season of the series, Sunrise is shown to be mean, rude, short-tempered, arrogant, greedy, bratty, rebellious, selfish, selfish, boastful, cruel, sadistic, condescending, manipulative, and misleading. She also does not believe in friendship, and is unwilling to open up for any personal relationship. She often insults and despises others, and thinks little to nothing afterwards. According to Zaria, Sunrise makes life miserable for "anyone who is on their way". As a result, much of the student body of Ponyland High is afraid of it. She is also shown to be primarily concerned with gaining power by desperately trying various attempts to obtain the magic scepter of Abigail Moose in order to use her magic. However, she does not seem to be willing enough to inflict physical pain on others, or at least not on small animals (ie Jay in the form of a dog), claiming she is not a monster. She seems easily irritated when someone is praised in her presence, to the point of being provoked in attacking them. When Sunrise puts the element of magic, it turns into a demonic face of itself. While in this form, she becomes more dangerous and goes as far as trying to kill Abigail and take her place. Sunrise is not redeemed in the film: Lingers the movie, her redemption comes at the end of the first season, where she becomes deeply and immediately repentant and apologizes for her actions, seeming to renounce their previous dishonest and unpleasant ways. However, she is also overcome with a great deal of despair and regret. Almost everyone now turns their back on her, further complicating her sadness. In second season Sunrise, she seems to have completely changed her former self and began to believe in friendship, becoming friends with her former enemies (even Lingers), and Abigail, and friendly, kind, humble, gracious, helpful, sensitive, careful , Brave, and selfless. She also seems deeply sorry for her actions made at the end of the first film and the first season. She at the end of the second season becomes an integral member of the official Lingers. In the third season Sunrise was able to fully integrate into the group of Lingers and be able to carry mentions of what she did in the past in a good mood, she also harbored the fear of losing the newly acquired confidence of her school, and she is deeply depressed When she believes she has let them down, despite her assurances. She is also increasingly irritated by her struggles to understand how magic works in the world of Ponyland, quickly approaching her friends at one point. When Abigail puts her friends in danger, Sunrise's anger explodes as she scolds Abigail for intruding on forces she does not understand, leading to her own frustrations and doubts about her. However, she immediately regrets her harsh words and extends her hand to Abigail in friendship at the end of the movie. Trivia: *She is similiar to Sunset Shimmer. Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Villains Category:Season 1 Villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Sunrise Sun's families